A World of War II (Map Game)
This is a Map Game made by ya boi dick harrison. Staff * Owner ** Dick Harrison * Administrators ** Vacant * Moderators ** Vacant ** Vacant * NPC Makers ** Vacant * Map Maker ** Vacant Lore/Scenario As ISIS has been losing land since 2015, it is starting to lose the conflict. With both attacks on Nice and Brussels all of NATO and the EU have plans to stop ISIS once and for all. In Mid-2016 the EU, NATO, Russia and Iran all fight against ISIS. Because of all the nations fighting against ISIS, it is eventually defeated. Also in Mid-2016 in the UK referendum to leave the EU, they succeed and this makes the Netherlands, France and Italy to have similar referendums, these referendums all result on them leaving the EU, with only 3 leaders in the EU, Germany, Luxembourg and Belgium all decide its better to disband the EU. Meanwhile in Syria, the rebels take control of Syria with Turkish help, because of this the new anti-Assad government of Syria feels closer to Turkey than before. In the America's, Donald Trump is elected president and during this in early-2017 Donald Trump disbands NATO as he feels it is not necessary. Because of this American-Russian relations increase, and blah blah blah fill it in from here. Rules # If you want to play ask in the comments first # Only pick one country. # Only Western Nations can colonize. (Aka the Americas, Europe and Australia) # Don't make your nation extremely powerful within a few turns or it will be considered overpowered and it will be subject to being nerfed or getting rebels. # If your nation is defeated, you can rejoin as another one. # You can join as a vassal. However, your actions will be extremely limited unless you try to gain full independence. # If your nation is defeated, you can rejoin as another country. # Play fair & be honest. # Don't change the map unless you are the Map maker. # If you are banned you cant join back. # A player who haven't done several turns in a row will have their nation become controlled by a NPC until they get back. # You can edit your turn if it's the current turn but you can't edit past turns. # Rebellions are very likely if you make minorities really unhappy or annex a large nation at once. A great way to make rebels less likely is if you are going to annex a large nation either annex some lands and let other land free with your influence, or annex some land a make them your puppet. Population also influences this. # If two countries annex the same land in the same turn, the player that put the turn first on the page is the one who gets to keep the annexed land. # For a turn to be counted it must be posted in the page itself, this is to prevent from the turn to be skipped accidentally by the NPC Maker and the Map Maker. # Nukes are banned as they can be seen as overpowered. # You are allowed to change ideology, but only by revolution or by referendum. You can switch to democratic, fascist, communist or socialist. Countries When you're adding yourself, add the nations flag with a 25px size. Asia * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Bangladesh * Bhutan * Cambodia * China * Georgia * India: * Japan: * Kazakhstan * ' Korea, North:' * Korea, South * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Malaysia * Maldives * Mongolia * Myanmar * Nepal * Russia: Flaming Spaghetti Monster * Singapore * Sri Lanka * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Thailand * Turkmenistan * Uzbekistan * Vietnam Middle East * Afghanistan * Bahrain *Iran * Iraq * Israel * Jordan * Kuwait * Lebanon * Oman * Pakistan * Palestine * Qatar * Saudi Arabia * Syria * Turkey * United Arab Emirates * Yemen Europe * Albania: * Andorra * Austria * Belarus * Belgium * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bulgaria * Croatia * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * France * Germany: Dick Harrison * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland *Italy: Serbijanski * (Kosovo) * Latvia * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Macedonia * Malta * Moldova * Monaco * Montenegro * Netherlands *Norway *Poland *Portugal * Romania * San Marino * Serbia: * Slovakia * Slovenia * Spain: Solace * Sweden: Hexarafi * Switzerland * Ukraine * United Kingdom * Vatican City (Holy See): The monster without a name North America * Canada: '''Tgamer15 * Mexico: * United States Central America * Antigua and Barbuda * Aruba * Bahamas * Barbados * Belize * Costa Rica * Cuba * Dominica * Dominican Republic * El Salvador * Grenada * Guatemala * Haiti * Honduras * Jamaica * Nicaragua * Panama * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vicent and the Grenadines * Trinidad and Tobago South America * Argentina * Bolivia * '''Brazil: * Chile * Colombia * Ecuador * Guyana * Paraguay * Peru * Suriname * Uruguay * Venezuela Africa * Angola * Algeria * Benin * Botswana * Burkina Faso * Burundi * Cameroon * Cape Verde * Central African Republic * Chad * Comoros * Congo, Democratic Republic of: Firestorm * Congo, Republic of the * Cote d'Ivoire * Djbouti * Egypt: * Ethiopia: * Equatorial Guinea * Gabon * Gambia * Ghana * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Kenya * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Madagascar * Malawi * Mali * Mozambique * Namibia * Niger * Nigeria * Rwanda * Sao Tome and Principe * Senegal * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Somalia * South Africa: * South Sudan * Sudan * Swaziland * Tanzania * Togo * Tunisia * Uganda * Zambia * Zimbabwe Oceania * Australia * Brunei * East Timor * Fiji * Indonesia * Kiribati * Marshall Islands * Mauritania * Mauritius * Micronesia * Nauru * New Zealand * Palau * Papua New Guinea * Philippines (Annexed by Japan) * Samoa * Solomon Islands * Tonga * Tuvalu * Vanuatu Strength of Nations # United States of America # Russia # China # India # France # United Kingdom # Japan # Turkey # Germany # Italy # South Korea # Egypt # Pakistan # Indonesia # Brazil # Israel # Vietnam # Poland # Taiwan # Thailand # Iran # Canada # Australia # Saudi Arabia # North Korea # Algeria # Spain # Greece # Sweden # Ukraine # Mexico # Czech Republic # Myanmar # Malaysia # Argentina # Syria # Switzerland # Norway # Netherlands # Peru # Colombia # Ethiopia # Romania # Nigeria # Venezuela # South Africa # Chile # Uzbekistan # Belarus # Denmark # Philippines # Bangladesh # Kazakhstan # Angola # Finland # Morocco # Austria # United Arab Emirates # Iraq # Azerbaijan # Yemen # Hungary # Portugal # Singapore # Belgium # Afghanistan # Bulgaria # Croatia # Ecuador # Jordan # Sudan # Libya #Democratic Republic of the Congo #Slovakia #Kenya #Tunisia #Oman #Kuwait #Cuba #Georgia #Bolivia #Zimbabwe #Serbia #Sri Lanka #Zambia #Turkmenistan #Mongolia #Cambodia #Chad #Albania #Bahrain #Uganda #Qatar #Armenia #Lebanon #Tanzania #Lithuania #Nepal #South Sudan #Ghana #New Zealand #Guatemala #Latvia #Paraguay #Uruguay #Cameroon #Honduras #Mozambique #Estonia #Kyrgiztan #Slovenia #Tajikistan #Nicaragua #Niger #Ivory Coast #Mali #Madagascar #Gabon #Republic of Congo #Bosnia and Herzegovina #Laos #El Salvador #Panama #Namibia #Somalia #Central African Republic Turn Structure Your turns can be either TFOE-styled or Future-styled. Alliances Alliances (A World of War II) Turn 1 (2019) Basically just a continuation from where the first WOWW died. Future-Styled Turns * Canada: 'We ask the U.S and Mexico for a union, in the style of the EU. 'response needed 'We also begin to open immigration further, and have tax cuts for couples with over 3+ children. We also begin to build up our military and defences, increasing our military from 75,000 men to 90,000 men. A new president is elected, and he promises to largely increase the economy, and within months of him being elected, unemployment is down 0.5%. We also begin to work on our space program, and ask japan for an alliance. 'response needed * Albania: 'We have a nationalist coup, and a random guy called Skanderbeg XXIII comes to power. We begin deporting all Greeks from Northern Epirus, and tell Greece "Northern Epirus is ours". We also build up the army to 150,000 troops, and line them up on the Kosovo and Macedonian borders. We tell Serbia to give Kosovo either independence or merger with us, or face war 'Response needed. We also begin upgrading our infrastructure, and encourage people to have more than 3 children via tax cuts. * Zaire: A coup occurs, and Nzanga Mobutu takes power. He at first is hated my all of the country, but promises to be better than his father. However, it is unknown if he'll keep that promise. He changes the DR Congo's Name to Zaire and brings in a new flag. He begins numerous reforms to rid the nation of colonial Influence. We begin updating our technology, and redirecting more of our money to keeping all people healthy, hoping to obtain a HDI score similar to that of Oman's by 2035. We start to upgrade our military, and bring in more troops. We demand that Burundi and Rwanda merge peacefully into Zairec as they have previously been our territory, or there will be serious consequences (Mod Response Needed). * North Korea: We see the world changing rapidly, but stay loyal to our Great Leader Kim and the Juche. Propaganda concerning the capitalist world is released, portraying the US and South Korea as the imperialist pigs that they are. We begin improving the military and infrastructure. The DMZ is heavily fortified, and defectors are sent to concentration camps. Secret We begin working on a new nuclear warhead. With designs based off the Tsar Bombs, we divert nearly all our resources to creating this warhead. We ask China for support in this, and promise it will be used only for defensive purposes. We begin digging tunnels underneath the DMZ to Seoul. Nuclear tests continue, and uranium and plutonium enrichment facilities are at full capacity. Secret * Sweden: Not much changes happened in Sweden. Sweden tries to avoid all conflicts and war. We begin build military, and add more troops into the National Armed Forces. We also continue to build infrastructure, main national roads are being upgraded. Diplomacy: ** To Norway: We ask them for an alliance. ** To Russia and Germany: Non-aggression pact? (tbh, we are afraid of you) TFOE-Styled Turns Russian Federation' *'Government:' In 2018, Putin won reelection with an astonishing 73.47%. The western media claimed that there were irregularities, while the opposition said that the election was fraudulent. However, the truth is that those attacks have only increased Putin's support among the Russian population, who now view him as the president that brought stability and power to Russia. Protests against Putin's regime still happen every now and then, but they becoming less common (this is partially because the FSB has conducted a series of operations to get rid of opposition leaders. However, this hasn't been revealed to the public for obvious reasons). Meanwhile, Putin's policies continue to be the same, focusing on maintaining the stability of the country and in keeping Russia's position as a superpower by funding the military extensively. LGBT activities are still censored. *'Military:' With the world becoming an unstable place, the military budget is increased along with the recruitment of new elements. Propaganda is posted across the entire Russian media to encourage young people to join the military, the military is also heavely praised for their protection or the Motherland. The same goes for the Navy and the Air Force, as production and research of new military equipment is increased as well. **'Russian Ground Forces:' The Russian Ground Forces are the biggest section of the Russian military and they also receive the most funding. For now, the main goal is to increase the number of active personnel (and to make sure they all receive proper training) rather than increasing the number of military equipment. The Russian Ground Forces consist of; ***1,250,000 active frontline personnel ***2,300,000 reserve personnel ***15,398 tanks ***31,298 armored fightinf vehicles ***5,972 self-propelled guns ***4,625 towed artillery ***3,799 multiple launch rocket systems. **'Russian Navy:' An aircraft carrier is comissioned by the Russian government and it is expected to be ready within a 2 years period. A couple destroyers and patrol boats are also built and the number of personnel is also increased. The Russian Navy consists of; ***80,000 active sailors ***50,000 reserve sailors ***1 aircraft carrier ***2 battlecruiser ***3 cruisers ***19 destroyers ***6 frigates ***81 corvettes ***19 landing ship tanks ***32 landing craft ***14 special-purpose ships ***31 patrol boats ***46 mine countermeasures vessel ***4 special-purpose submarines ***65 submarines **'Russian Aerospace Forces:' The RAF groups both the Air Force and the Aerospace Forces for the sake of having greater efficency and logistical support. It also receives increased funding and more jets are being produced. The RAF consists of; ***118,000 active personnel ***70,000 reserve personnel ***66 satellites ***761 fighters/interceptors ***1,441 fixed-wing aircraft ***1,229 transport aircraft ***373 trainer aircraft ***1,244 helicopters ***483 attack helicopters *'Wars and Conflicts:' **'Operation White Russia:' With the collapse of NATO and the EU, Ukraine is no longer protected by their western friends, now it's time for Russia to finally reclaim its hisotrical lands. Operation White Russia is launched on February 1st, with 650,000 troops crossing the border into Ukraine from the east and the south (in Crimea). Blitzkrieg tactics are used to decimate Ukrainian forces as soon as possible while the Air Force destroys their military bases. The surprise element allows us to occupy a sizeable amount of their land, especially in the pro-Russian eastern regions that have been subject to a Rusophobe government. At the same time, a naval blockade is placed in the Black Sea to prevent the Unrainians from getting help. Ukraine is expected to capitulate by next year. *'Economy: '''Unemployed people are being allocated into military factories so they can get a job with actual salary while increasing our nation' s productivity at the same time. If the current trend continues, the unemployment rate will be reduced drastically by the next five years. Also, our gross domestic product (GDP) is $2.178 billion. *'Tecnology & Research: We start researching railguns and exo-suits just like the UK and Germany. The first railgun prototype without chances of exploding will be available i ntwo years, and then mass-production of this weapon will begin. The space program is also heavely funded and we plan to send a man to the Moon by next year because Germany is all-mighty in this area for some reason so technically we aee much more all-mighty. *'''Diplomacy: **'Belarus:' Putin sends a message to Lukashenko, the current Belorussian president, saying that the Union State should be consolidated by officially merging our two nations while keeping autonomy, as we have lots of historical and cultural ties and with the world becoming a more dangerous place, increasing unity and strenght is necessary (basically I asked them to merge with me in a Confederacy). If they accept, the name of this new union shall be the Union of Sovereign States. **'Eurasian Union:' Relationships with EU members (Kazakhstan, Belarus, Armenia, Kyrgyztan) are increased and Russia says that if any of them are attacked we will intervene. Vatican City (Holy See) *'Government:' Pope Francis dies and a new one is selected in his place by the Cardinals of the Vatican Council, taking the title of Pope Urban IX. A young, flamboyant, and charismatic man from southern Germany, formerly named Johannes von Moyland, he promises in an inauguration speech to restore the Vatican's image and influence around the world, as well as to cleanse the Catholic Church of those "who betray the Lord and bring shame to His name." To this end, he makes multiple reforms and calls a new ecumenical council, a gathering of some two thousands top Catholic officials from around the world, known as the Third Vatican Council. Together they begin ushering in new reforms, and hundreds of Church officials deemed to be corrupt are either arrested or excommunicated. Pope Urban IX also gives Vatican City a new national motto, Deus Vult ("God Wills It"). It is clear that Urban IX will be reversing the liberal policies of his predecessor and taking a conservative stance. He begins going on trips to other nations to affirm the Holy See's relations with them, especially European ones, and let the world know that the Vatican is back. *'Military:' Pope Urban IX greatly reforms and expands the military forces available to Vatican City and the Holy See. He creates new organizations and uses revenue from tourism to purchase more weapons and equipment for the new recruits and current troops. The Vatican will now be taking a more active role in international politics, as Urban IX wishes, and he wants to increase their military strength to be able to do that. **'Pontifical Swiss Guard:' The Pope's personal bodyguards are enlarged from around 110 soldiers to 300, recruited from among the best veterans of the Swiss Army. New modern equipment is purchased for the Swiss Guard, and they are given additional training in CQC tactics to provide the best security for the Pope. **'Vatican Gendarmerie Corps:' The gendarmes are increased in size as well, from 130 to 500 personnel and are given new weapons as well. In addition, the Vatican purchases several armored vehicles from other European countries for the gendarmes to patrol the City. Besides that the Corps carries on as normally, providing security in Vatican City. **'Knight and Hospitaller Order of Saint Lazarus:' Pope Urban IX works with the Grand Master of the Order of Saint Lazarus, Don Carlos Gereda y de Borbon, to create an additional military reserve for the Holy See. Now no longer just a humanitarian organization, the Knights are converted into a paramilitary force. Recruits receive special forces training at an Italian army base. They serve as a military order of chivalry that can send fighters to assist other nations in interventions, if need be, and are equipped with various European military gear. Currently their strength is at 400 and more plan to be recruited from around the world. **'Vatican Inquisition:' A secret new intelligence agency of the Vatican, it answers to Pope Urban IX and consists of various clergymen throughout the world that report back information to the pontiff. They particularly look into Catholic clerics that are abusing their power or are otherwise corrupt, to purge them from the Holy See. *'Economy:' We continue making large amounts of revenue from tourism to Vatican City, to see the architecture as well as the various works of art we keep in our museum. *'Technology and Research:' The Vatican purchases weapons and equipment from other European nations. *'Diplomacy:' **'Germany:' We ask to purchase several armored personnel carriers for our Gendarmerie Corps. **'Italy:' We would like Italy to sign a mutual defense agreement with us and would like the Italian Army to train military recruits of the Vatican, and also provide air transport when we request it (the Vatican will pay for the expenses). ---- Federal Republic of Germany (pre-rev) | The New Reichweite (post-rev) *'Government:' A huge shift occurs to the right. The Republic is overthrown and the age of the Führer (or Führerin) begins once again. :*'Politics:' A massive movement occurs. The people of Germany, seeing the circumstances of the world, want a powerful leader that doesn't need to deal with politicians spinning things in ways that help them. A young Norwegian man by the name of Håvard Brekke becomes the leader of the movement, and after only one month of fighting, the government is pushed out of the nation by riots and activists, fleeing into exile in the Czech Republic. :*'Military:' The military is under absolute control of Håvard Brekke. He promotes a council of generals. Their names are: Siegmund Bachmann, Peter Käutner, Wolfgang Engelberg, Rupert Schönbaum, and Lennart Müntefering. These five generals are the backbone of the military, as well as being the best generals the state has ever seen. Along with the Council of Generals, a draft is put into place with 25% of the whole population meant to be in the military when the program concludes. :*'Laws:' ::*'Drugs:' Mushrooms and marijuana are both legalized for medical and personal use, and are available to purchase in most stores in Germany. Public use, however, is illegal, including offices, banks, etc. ::*'Abortion:' Abortion is made strictly illegal by the Führer, and will only be legal in court-proven cases of rape. Families that have two or more children will be given great benefits from the state, with more children meaning more benefits. Also, parents who leave their children are massively frowned upon by the state. *'Economy:' :*'Gross Domestic Product (GDP):' The New Reichweite's current GDP is 3,521,422,000,000 USD. :*'Unemployment:' Unemployed people are put into the Reichsarbeitsdienst, which is like, you guessed it, the Reichsarbeitsdienst. The youth of the nation is put into a training program similar to the Hitler Youth, now known as the Brekke Youth. *'Military: '''We're starting to heavily ramp up production of military equipment and recruitment of new soldiers, mainly so that we can crack down on any hints of rebellions, as well as so we can take over other nations. :*'Wars and Conflicts:' ::*'Operation Niedrige Länder: Niedrige Länder is the Reichwite's version of saying "we're invading benelux lol." So, the Reichweite sends nearly 100,000 into each of the three nations in the Benelux region, aka, the Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg. Luxembourg is quickly taken over and occupied fully due to its small size and lackluster military (being only a police force). The Netherlands puts up more of a fight than both Belgium and Luxembourg combined, and we're only able to take over the cities of Groningen in the north, and both Venlo and Roermond in the south. In Belgium, however, we've already occupied half of the nation. :*'''Wehrmact: ::*'Heer: '''The Heer, or the land forces of the Reichwite, currently consists of: :::*462,000 active, frontline personnel :::*235,000 reserve personnel :::*438 tanks :::*6,230 armoured fighting vehicles :::*182 self-propelled guns :::*85 towed-artillery :::*105 multiple-launch rocket systems ::*'Kriegsmarine:' The Reichwite has commissioned an aircraft carrier, as we could really use one right about now. The Kriegsmarine currently consists of: :::*150,000 active, frontline personnel :::*85,000 reserve personnel :::*11 frigates :::*1 destroyer :::*6 corvettes :::*22 submarines (production of submarines has been greatly ramped up since the revolution, due to how famous Nazi Germany was for its u-boats and submarines) :::*8 coastal defence craft :::*17 ships suitable for mine warfare ::*'Luftwaffe:' The Luftwaffe, or the air force of the Reichwite, currently consists of: :::*95,000 active, frontline personnel :::*45,000 reserve personnel :::*192 fighters/interceptors :::*203 fixed-wing attack aircraft :::*360 transport aircraft :::*70 trainer aircraft :::*371 helicopters :::*48 attack helicopters *'Research and Development:' :*'German-British Cooperation:' Simply the Germans and the British cooperating on research stuff. ::*'Railguns:' We help the Brits research railguns. :*'Military Body Armor:' A new body armour is invented that can take eighteen bullets before being penetrated. *'Diplomacy:' :*'Großbritannien:' Alliance. Also thanks. <3 :*'Russia:' Alliance, please. :*'Austria:' Hold a referendum for a new Anschluss, kthx. ---- '''Fascist Union of Britain' *'Governments/Laws:' **'Government:' ***'Fascist Coup:' We have a Fascist coup and the people are okay with it. Germanic nationalism is rampant in our society. ***'Cleaning up the country:' We being to round up Jews, Gypsies, Homosexuals, Transgender, Asexual, Jehovah's Witnesses and people with inheritable disabilities. They are all shot by a firing squad and buried in massive graves, overall 2,000,000 people are shot dead and mass buried. A single death is a tragedy. A million deaths is a statistic. **'Laws:' ***'Anime:' Anime is degenerate cancer and is now illegal, we burn all forms of Anime and Manga. ***'Languages:' There is no point in having multiple Celtic languages that should be long gone and casted down into the deeps of History, all Celtic languages are made illegal but languages such as Welsh English, Scottish English and Irish English are not as they are essentially dialects. ***'Linguistic Purism:' Linguistic Purism is a movement that seeks to eradicate all the Yucky loan words from inferior non Germanic languages, converting the whole nation to Anglish (purely Germanic English) will take a long time. However, the language is popular in Canterbury, to help with this Germanicisation of our country, we also rename all cities and towns to Germanic names, London is now called Zentral-Großbritannien. *'Economy/GDP:' **'GDP:' 2.678 Trillion **'Economy:' Unemployed people are put in a "Empire Work Service" similar to the Reichsarbeitsdienst. The Youth is put into training programs similar the Hitler/Nazi youth. *'Military:' **'Land Forces:' ***'Troops:' ****'Active Troops:' 150,000 ****'Reserve Troops:' 182,000 ***'Land Equipment:' ****'Tanks:' 407 ****'AFVs:' 5,948 ****'SPGs:' 89 ****'Towed-Artillery:' 138 ****'MLRSs:' 42 **'Naval Forces:' ***'Sailors:' ****'Active Sailors:' 33,280 ****'Reserve Sailors:' 11,000 ***'Naval Equipment:' ****'Carrier:' 1 ****'Frigates:' 13 ****'Destroyers:' 6 ****'Corvettes:' 0 ****'Submarines:' 10 ****'Coastal Defence Craft:' 18 ****'Mine Warfare:' 15 **'Aerial Forces:' ***'Pilots:' ****'Active Pilots:' 33,240 ****'Reserve Pilots:' 4,000 ***'Aerial Equipment:' ****'Fighters:' 91 ****'Fixed-Wing:' 168 ****'Transport Aircraft: '''337 ****'Trainer:' 330 ****'Helicopters:' 348 ****'Attack Helicopters:' 49 *'Wars:' **'Reclamation of Ireland:' Ireland is now British we invade and occupy and annex it with 40,000 Troops and leave 10,000 troops as Garrison to suppress partisans and enforce British Rule. After the partisans have died out we will send in a couple of employees from the Empire Work Service to rebuild and improve the area. (next turn) **'Reclamation of Malta:' Using our Navy we blockade Malta and siege it until most of the island is starving, then we send in our troops which provide Food to the Citizens which increases our Public Support in Malta, we then kill the Government and now Malta is annexed. We dispatch the Empire Work Service to come and rebuild and improve the newly British Territory. **'Reclamation of Ghana:' We invade Ghana with 50,000 troops, casualties are minimal and once again we use the population befriending tactic by giving all the starving people food and dispatching a couple of employees of the Empire Work Service to rebuild and improve their country. Ghana is annexed. *'Science/Technology:' **We own the world and space (if you get the reference you are good). ***'Space Station:' We are developing a British Space Station that will be ready by, 2022. ***'Moon Colony: Planned for Future. ***'''Mars Colony: Planned for Future. **'Railguns:' Railgun prototypes are developed. However, they are large and bulky and expensive and have a 1/10 chance to explode. *'Diplomacy:' **'Canada:' We'd like to buy Newfoundland in-return for 500 AFV's. **'Germany:' Germanic people are superior. **'Russia:' Alliance because meme. NPC Events *'United States:' Donald Trump declines Canada's proposal, saying that the European Union has been a 'tremendous failure' and that North America must not follow the same path. Meanwhile, many Republicans and Democrats urge Trump to do something about the Russian and German expansionism in Europe, but he responds by saying that these countries should protect themselves and that America comes first. This massively decreases his approval rates, although he vows to make the American military stronger. *'Mexico:' They say that they'd agree on the Canadian proposal but that without the United States such an union wouldn't be possible. They do increase their diplomatic ties with Canada though, and they would like to make an alliance with them since relations with the US have seen an steady decline since they dislike Trump's protectionist rhetoric. *'Italy:' The Italians accept the Vatican's proposal, as it doesn't really affects them anyway. *'Serbia:' They completely decline Albania's demands and mobilize for war, placing thousands of soldiers in the southern border. They also urge Macedonia to do the same, which they end up doing. *'France:' Marine Le Pen sees an excellent opportunity to expand French lands so she decides to invade the French-speaking region of Wallonia, surprising Belgian troops and easily occupying it by the end of the year. Since this will most likely generate tensions with Germany, troops are placed on the border just in case. *'Belarus:' Lukashenko accepts Russia's proposal since they are a Russian puppet anyway. *'Austria:' They agree on holding a referendum for merging with Germany next year due to the rise of pan-Germanism across the nation. However, they say that if the result is no, they will not tolerate any German attempts of taking over their autonomy. On July 27th, 2019, the vote is held, with 46.1% voting against the unification, and the other 53.9% voting in favor, and thus, Austria is annexed by Germany. *'Burundi and Rwanda:' They refuse to join Zaire and mobilize for war. *'Scotland:' Seeing British circumstances, the people of Scotland demand a referendum for their independence. If the British do not accept this proposal, it will evolve into full scale rebellion. Turn 2 (2020) Future-Styled Turns * Kingdom of Spain '''| '''Greater Iberian Union:' '''A large rebellion within Spain occurs after a large political affair involving King Felipe VI, with the Kingdom of Spain being abolished and replaced with the '''Greater' Iberian Union. Similar to the original union, Iberia will be controlled by five Spanish kingdoms: Castile, Madrid, Aragon, León, and Portugal, with Portugal and Castile having the largest land and military. King Sebastian II of Portugal, is chosen to keep unison among the kingdoms and to maintain international relations. The first order as a reformed nation is to re-build the military. The four year plan will draft 150,000 able-bodied men into the military each year until 2024. The current military as of 2020 is 126,238 troops, with it's estimated 2025 consensus being 750,000 troops, being divided into 400,000 troops active and 350,000 troops reserve. Our military technology consists of 235 Leopard 2E Tanks, 3 in-commission naval battleships, and 200 aircraft. A new naval battleship will be constructed and complete by 2022. We ask for the Principality of Andorra to join our country as a kingdom Response Needed; we express that the Gibraltar government should hold a referendum for whether Gibraltar should join the Greater Iberian Union as a Kingdom Response Needed. * India:We rapidly Increase our GDP. We Start the "Make in India" Campaign where Domestic Products are encouraged.We ask for an alliance with Spain.Response needed.We also have a standing Army of 1.1 million and an additional 1 million Reserve. We also Focus on Strengthening our Ties with Pakistan and China whom with we had many Conflicts Over the years and Now would like to Avoid all that and become Strong Allies.Response needed *'Japan: '''We the majority of our people support pacifism, so heavy industry is developed throughout Japan. Plans for a potential aircraft carrier are drawn up, but the new administration took away from the military budget, so it would take 40 years to fund it TFOE-styled Turns '''Vatican City (Holy See)' *'Government:' The political reforms under Pope Urban IX and his Third Vatican Council are continuing as the Catholic Church is purged of corrupt clergymen throughout the world. He tours the countries of Africa, Asia, and Europe. The Vatican also condemns Islamism and the continuation of terrorism against Christians throughout the world. *'Military:' The military reforms of the pontiff continue in Vatican City. A new barracks is outfitted in a Vatican office in order to make room for the additional security personnel. **'Pontifical Swiss Guard:' Our recruitment program has been successful and we have risen the total number of Swiss Guards to 400, exceeding the original plan. They are currently being given some additional training on providing personal security to His Holiness the Pope and getting to know the traditions of the Guard. New modern weapons are purchased and the Guard is also undergoing training with these. **'Vatican Gendarmerie Corps:' We mainly recruit from law enforcement personnel from throughout Europe, particularly Italy, and with an additional requirement of being a practicing Catholic. The total number of gendarmes goes up to 500. We have purchased new rifles, pistols, and also some more vehicles from other European states. The new recruits undergo training. **'Knight and Hospitaller Order of Saint Lazarus:' The first recruits receive training from Italian special forces outside of Rome. Additional men are recruited and bring the number of agents to 600. They will reside in Rome, near the Vatican, answering to the pontiff himself, as the Vatican's rapid response unit. **'Vatican Inquisition:' A secretive organization, it recruits its first 50 agents and begins operating in various Churches throughout the world, reporting back information to Vatican City. Some of the agents are based in apostolic nunciatures, the Holy See's diplomatic missions. *'Economy:' A lot of tourism still goes on from which we make a large amount of money. *'Diplomacy:' The Vatican continues to increase its influence around the world. We condemn the rise of fascism in Germany and Great Britain, although since we historically have not had very close ties, we are not too concerned. **'Germany:' We appoint a new Apostolic Nuncio in Berlin and give him instructions to take discreet measures to protect Catholics from any danger. **'Great Britain:' We appoint a new Apostolic Nuncio in London and give him instructions to take discreet measures to protect Catholics from any danger. **'South Africa, Botswana, Namibia, Lesotho, and Swaziland:' We ask to sign a bilateral agreement with each of their governments that will establish more cooperation with the Holy See and guarantee the status of the Catholic Church within their countries. Category:Best Map Games Category:A World of War II